Mistakes
by katana3700
Summary: Mystica Yuuri had her life together, then HE showed up again to ruin her life and take their son. Naruto/Oc


Name: Mystica Yuuri

Age: 18

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 130 lbs

Hair: Long, Red

Eyes: Green

Name: Kiyo Yuuri

Age: 2

Height: 1'7''

Weight: 21 lbs

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Green

It all started yesterday, when HE showed up again. I thought I had told him to never come back, to leave me alone, to leave US alone. He was supposed to be an evanescent memory in my mind. But he came back despite what I told him. His appearance evoked unwanted memories that I had tried to block out.

Naruto Uzamaki had quickly become a father like figure in my son Kiyo's life. He had been there with him from the beginning and always spent time with Kiyo when he didn't have a mission.

"Naruto!" Kiyo yelled. He ran over to the blonde ninja and hugged his leg. Naruto just laughed.

"Mystica, Kiyo hi" she said. I felt a smile come to my face as I walked up to team 7…or what was left of it after Sasuke Uchiha had left with Orochimaru.

"How did it go?" I asked the same question every time they returned.

"It went alright, we said hi to Gaara for you" Sakura Haruno had told me. They had to deliver a package to the Sunagakure, Gaara of the desert had been titled Kazekage a while back and Naruto did have a fit over it.

"That's good to hear…lets get some ramen!" I suggested. Naruto cheered and Sakura politely declined, Kakashi as well.

"Your loss!" Naruto shouted before grabbing Kiyo's tiny arm and taking off. IN a swift fleeting moment I saw his silver hair and grey eyes staring at me.

Naruto and Kiyo slurped away and when I didn't get after them, they knew something was wrong.

"Mystica?" Naruto asked. I looked at him to acknowledge his question. "What's wrong?" he questioned. Kiyo stared at me as well.

"Eat your soup Kiyo" I told him.

"Naruto will you watch Kiyo I have something to do" I said.

"Sure" Naruto said. I could tell he was worried.

"No pranks" I warned before standing up. They both had an opprobrium propensity. As I walked out onto the street I felt this foreboding emotion that something was going to go wrong. It sent a latent chill up and down my spine. I started to walk toward the gate before a wisp of silver sent me sprinting toward the training area. It's been three years since he left and life had been normal, I had been content even happy with this life. And now he shows up again, was he here to ruin it? A thought settled into my mind causing rage to boil within me. He wants my kid after he abandoned us? Such an unscrupulous thought! The longer time passed the more I fumed. When I reached the field I couldn't find him. I walked into the forest.

"Kabuto!" I yelled. A figure dropped down behind me and I turned to face him. "Mystica" he said with that smirk on his face. He hadn't changed.

"You more beautiful" he said. He strode across the space in between us before lifting his hand to my face. I quickly smacked it away.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. That stupid smirk never left his face. "I want you to leave!" I said forcefully.

"How is he?" Kabuto asked. My eyes widened with rage.

"You're not going to see him" I yelled before sprinting off toward the village. He could have easily caught me but he didn't chase after me.

A knock on my door had brought me out of my thoughts of yesterday. Grabbing my kunai I slunk over to the door. I gripped the knob and slowly opened the door a crack.

"Mystica…come on let me in" Naruto whined. I relaxed and opened the door.

"Sorry Naruto come in" I said making myself smile. He walked in and Kiyo bounded out of his room to hug Naruto. They both laughed.

"Um Naruto...can I talk to you?" I asked. Naruto stared at me before blinking, curiosity lingering in his mind.

"Sure" he said. I led him outside and away from Kiyo.

"Naruto…Kabuto's back" I said. His face went serious.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I talked to him" I told him. He started to have a fit.

"Why…..Mystica you could never be firm with him, he had power over you, you never stayed mad at him" he yelled. I cringed back.

"Not his time, he…he wants Kiyo" I whispered.

"Hell no" Naruto yelled. "He won't get him" I said. We opened the door and walked inside.

"Daddy!" Kiyo's voice hit me. Daddy?! "Shit" I yelled and ran towards his room. Naruto was faster but we were both late. The room was empty now.

"Why…he never cared about Kiyo..." I felt tears dripping from my eyes and flowing down my face. "Damnit" Naruto yelled. He punched the wall.

"Stay here Mystica don't do anything stupid" he said before taking off. Probably going to Tsunade or Kakashi…possibly Jiraya. I scoffed, I wasn't going to do something stupid, I was going to do something rational. Two different things. I grabbed a kunai and a couple shurikan. Then I set out towards the gates of Konoha. Kabuto would be out side with Kiyo.

When I had reached the forest sure enough he was there. "Give me Kiyo!" I yelled. He only laughed. "You have no right to be here…don't you realize the anguish you've put me through the anguish you put him through growing up without his father!" I heard myself screaming. Kabuto walked over to me.

"Come with me Mystica…" he said.

"No….No I won't" I said before pulling out my kunai and taking a shot at him. He dodged and landed on his feet.

"You can't fight me Mystica…you know you can't" he said.

"No but I can!" Naruto yelled before appearing and punching Kabuto in the face. He flew back.

"Mystica I told you don't do anything stupid!" He yelled.

"I didn't this was rational" I said. He pushed me back.

"I'll take care of him" he said before taking off. Their fight grew softer as they fought away from me. This was a chance to find Kiyo; but when I did I couldn't. This whole situation was messed up, from Kabuto returning, to him getting Kiyo, to me not being able to find him as his mother. It was frustrating. By the time I found Naruto he was beating the shit out of Kabuto. That image put a smile on my distraught face for a split second. Until Kabuto was gone. He was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't hold back the tears and let the sobs consume my body. Naruto came over and pulled me up off the ground that I had fallen too. It was a rough jolt to my system.

"Mystica stop this" he ordered and I was taken aback by the viciousness in his voice.

"We'll get Kiyo back I promise!" he said before hugging me. My body lay limp in his hold for several minutes before I finally composed my self and could stand alone without help. I looked toward the sound village and where Kiyo was probably being held.

"I didn't want him to grow up without a father…" I whispered.

"He didn't have to" Naruto said softly. I reached up and wiped the tears away with the back of my hand. The sun started to slowly decline behind the trees. It was evening already and I couldn't go home and hug Kiyo, I couldn't kiss and hug him goodnight. I could tuck him in all because of Kabuto. He took my baby from me and there was nothing I could do.

10 Years Later:

Over the last 10 years Naruto and I have been searching for him. But every time we had a hint at where they were they were gone. Kabuto kept Kiyo the bastard. He kept him from me his mother. He was going to turn Kiyo into a monster that much I knew; a follower of Orochimaru and an enemy to Konoha.

"It'll be ok Mystica" Naruto told me softly as I stared at the sunset. We had recently gained information on Kabuto's whereabouts and were in pursuit. A genin of the sound village cautiously walked below us and Naruto jumped down to punch him. Though he stopped short.

"Kiyo" his voice was strained from surprise. The name had caught me off guard and all at once I found my body out of control and scrambling to the ground. In front of me was a 12 year old version of my son; of Kiyo. My arms seemed to have their own mind as they pulled him into a hug. He had yanked back and stared at us.

"Kiyo…." My voice seemed to waver. My knees felt weak. I had found my son but he seemed like he didn't remember me. Did Kabuto eradicate his memories or did he just forget what I looked like over the last 10 years. My heart seemed to crack even as it beat.

"Who are you" his voice was full of malice as he noticed our Konoha headbands.

"I'm you mother Mystica" I told him. He scoffed and pulled out a kunai. When he said "I don't have a mother" I felt my heart break. This was not the same sweet innocent Kiyo. He had been turned into a ruthless shinobi. But he seemed to freeze even under my gaze.

"Your eyes…" he trailed off and stared at me. I forced myself to smile.

"You have my eyes" I said my voice seemed to gain its control back. Naruto had managed to get the Kunai away from Kiyo in an instant and then knocked him out. The horror in my eyes seemed to have shown because he looked at me and then started to stutter out an explanation.

"We can….take him home" he seemed to finish, but I had him tuned out. I had missed ten years of Kiyo's life all because I wasn't smart enough to go to Naruto first. I could have saved Kiyo earlier if I hadn't been so caught up with dealing with my own problems. I could never get back those ten years but I could make it up to him. I could be the mother I was supposed to be, and I would try my hardest to protect him now. No Kiyo wouldn't have to grow up without a father, the first two years of his life he had Naruto, the next with his real father, and now he was again with me and Naruto. Naruto would be his fatherly figure as long as I had strength to keep Kabuto away. I made a mistake in the past, and I've had to pay for it. But I wouldn't make one again.


End file.
